Amigo
Amigo ( ) is the main character of the rhythm game, . He is an orange monkey that likes to dance and play with his maracas. Amigo originally appeared in Super Smash Flash 2 as an Assist Trophy before getting removed in the Beta version of the demo, as the developers felt he was increasingly buggy and difficult to maintain, in addition to many players finding his effect annoying.https://twitter.com/McLeodGaming/status/1013155709897396224 Retrieved June 30, 2018 Character description Amigo is the character conceived for SEGA's rhythm game, Samba de Amigo. The game poses a vast list of Brazilian rhythms. "Amigo", the Portuguese word for friend, was most likely used as the name of the main character to represent his friendly attitude. Amigo is a monkey dressed in stereotypical Mexican attire who dreams of being a great maraca player. He is hyperactive and can get so caught up in the Brazilian rhythm that he cannot stop shaking his maracas. His favorite food is baked bananas, a specialty of his hometown. He is very talented in music but not very smart. Besides being the star from Samba de Amigo, he is also a regular character in the SEGA mascot lineup, appearing alongside Sonic the Hedgehog in many SEGA spin-offs such as Sega Superstars Tennis and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, as well as many cameo appearances. In Super Smash Flash 2 Amigo was originally one of the multiple Assist Trophies that could be summoned in Super Smash Flash 2. Upon being summoned, he would be accompanied by two amplifiers, three balloons, and two cacti dressed in stereotypical Mexican attire. He would then begin dancing while causing all grounded opponents to taunt uncontrollably, rendering them vulnerable to attacks. Amigo played his "signature song", Samba de Janeiro while he was in a match. Opponents would be able to break free from taunting in multiple ways. Shielding, charging an attack, or being in the air would prevent opponents from being affected by Amigo, so players would be able to act for as long as they do so. Additionally, any affected player would have two frames worth of time between taunts to make an action before the taunting resumed. Gallery Artwork Amigomain.gif|Amigo's first render on the Smash Flash DOJO!!!. Screenshots Amigo1.png|Amigo shaking his maracas on Twilight Town. Amigo2.png| standing, while taunts, due to Amigo's effect. Amigo3.png|Mario using his forward smash to attack Kirby on Twilight Town. newamigo2.png| summoning Amigo while is airbone on . newamigo1.png|Naruto being affected by Amigo while Jigglypuff tries to attack him with its forward smash. Let's samba!.png| , , , and Mario taunting on Casino Night Zone. Trivia *The concept for Amigo as an Assist Trophy was believed to be inspired by the old concept for 's Final Smash, the Dance of Happiness, which would work almost exactly the same way. Later on, it was revealed that this was not the case. The SSF2 Developer, Steven, who was the responsible for Amigo's spriting, stated that he came up with the idea after spending a large amount of time playing the game . *Amigo was the first Assist Trophy to be confirmed with custom-made sprites (as had edited and "brawlification" sprites, and Light Yagami's sprites were taken from Jump Ultimate Stars). This trend was followed by . Reference Category:Characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:SEGA